


Risette's Dance

by Nightwoofking



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwoofking/pseuds/Nightwoofking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto was sent to investigate a night club that had been reported with suspicious activities. What he found was much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risette's Dance

Naoto pulled his hat down as he entered the shady club. He resisted the urge to cringe at the heavy smell of alcohol and smoke. He looked over to the stages and saw various scantily women dancing on poles and giving lap dances to patrons. He was on an investagation about allegeded prostitution, underaged drinking, and substance abuse. He took a seat in the back and ordered a drink from a brunette woman. She quickly came back with his scotch on the rocks and he paid and tipped her well. She noticed this and smiled, “Thank you, if you need anything else just ask.” And she strolled off.

He took a sip of his drink and noticed that most of the dancers had finished and a stylishly dressed man with grey hair walked out with a microphone. “Hello guests! I know you’ve all been waiting for the main act! I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Risette!” He said and the crowd started chanting. Naoto’s interest was peaked and he moved in front of the stage as a bubbly brunette walked out on stage with a short pink skirt and a shirt that showed off her flat stomach. Her hair was put up in pigtails and she had a microphone herself.

“Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting! I’ll make sure to make it up to you~” She dropped her voice into a sensual whisper. Rise was more than skilled with getting men to bend to her will. She handed the microphone to the man before and music started. She started off by slowly rolling her body to the music and as it picked up she started swinging on the pole. Naoto couldn’t deny his own attraction to the petite dancer and he kept his eyes trained on her movements. Her body swayed to the music and and began to unbutton her top.The top was hanging off her shoulders and revealed a lacy pink bra underneath. 

The dancer was used to the stares at this point, but there was a particular pair of eyes that felt like they were boring into her. She leaned back against the pole and slowly peeled her shirt off of herself. While she was doing that she scanned the audience and brown met blue as she stared at the attractive blue haired man. She felt a shudder run through her as his piercing stare never left hers. She looked away as she did a spin on the pole and dropped the shirt. 

Her heart was racing as those eyes kept on her form. She turned her back to the audience and swayed her hips to the rhythm as she wiggled out of her skirt. She felt herself flush slightly as the blue clad strangers eyes raked down her exposed skin. The air felt electrified as she performed the rest of her routined and when she finished the patrons threw money at her. She thanked than and walked off stage. She went into the dressing rooms and put on a different outfit of an orange skirt and frilly top.

She went outside after a while and saw the man from before sitting alone and drinking. She bit her lip as she observed him. He had colbalt hair that was hidden under a hat. His face had sharp features and he had an uninterested look. She again looked up at those eyes that had made her heart skip a beat, they looked like an endless ocean that she could get lost in. She jumped when their eyes locked again and neither one looked away. She kept staring into his as she strut over to him. She leaned over the table and it revealed some of her cleavage, but he didn’t look away from her eyes.

“Hey there~” She purred. “Hello.” He said in a monotone. She was surprised by how unaffected he was. She didn’t let it show on her face as she kept her seductive demeanor. “What’s a good looking guy like you doing here?” She noticed how his cheeks dusted pink. “I’m experimenting.” He said simply in the same monotone. She saw her friend come by and was all too happy to ask to serve him another drink. “No, I’m fine with just this.” He said and gestured to his drink. ‘Chie isn’t usually this happy to serve someone, maybe he’s loaded.’ She mused thoughtfully and decided to try her luck. 

“Would you like to experiment in the back room?” She suggested seductively. The unknown detective let a smile come across his lips and her heart skipped a beat. ‘This is what I’m looking for.’ He thought to himself and stood up. He left a few bills on the table. “Lead the way.” He said and she grabbed his hand. Her heart was racing as she led the handsome stranger to one of the private rooms. Naoto looked around the decently sized room, it had a pole and stage for a large portion of the room. It had a mini bar next to a couch on the other side of the room. 

“What kind of dance would you like?” She purred and leaned close to him. ‘Logically for the information I require, she needs to offer a different type of services. The type of dance that would most likely lead to that would be an up close and personal dance.’ He sat down on the couch and she knew immediately what he wanted. She went over to the stereo next to the stage and played a song. She swayed her hips as she walked back over to him and began the dance.

Naoto felt oddly on edge as the woman began to dance just inches above his lap. He didn’t know what to do so he kept his hands to himself and watched her silently. The dancer felt that familiar feeling of his eyes and her skin felt hot. She turned to look at him and she removed her top. She stared into his eyes again and felt turned on by those eyes. She loosened her skirt and let it fall down her legs. Her hands touched her stomach and travelled over her breasts to her neck and she flounced her hair. Her body felt warm all over as his eyes seemed to bore into her. Naoto was feeling similar effects as he felt his own desire bubbling to the surface.

She bit her lip and straddled him with her legs on either side of him. She noticed that even then he didn’t touch her but he gripped the fabric of the couch. She grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on her hips. She smiled softly as he blushed as the skin contact. “I thought you couldn’t touch the performers.” He said and her smile widened when he didn’t speak in his monotone. She lowered herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” She whispered softly.

Her eyes became half lidded as she leaned in and nibbled his ear. He let out a soft noise at the unfamiliar touch. “What’s your name?” She asked and pressed against the growing bulge in his pants. “Naoto.” He was surprised by the own huskiness of his voice. She smiled softly and leaned back to look back at those eyes she was starting to fall for. “Well Naoto, maybe you’d want to fool around?” She asked and he thought how to go about this. He knew this was enough evidence to get a warrant to talk to the workers, but at the same time he was attracted to her and wanted to go through with it. 

“What do you mean?” He asked to make sure there was no miscommunication. She blushed softly, “I think you’re hot and I want you to fuck me.” He blushed at her directness and threw caution to the wind, “Have you ever done this with a customer before?” He asked and she shook her head. “Nope, never. Guess we’re both experimenting.” he looked her over to see if she was lying at all. He was surprised when she wasn’t. He nodded and she smiled brightly before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was rough and hard and it was filled with urgency on her part.

She forced her tongue into his mouth and he moaned in response. He ran his hands over her exposed skin and was in awe over how soft it was. She grinded against his bulge and the two at the friction. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged roughly at his blue locks. She bit down on his bottom lip and licked over the indents. The detective pulled away for air and moved over to the dancers neck and gently kissed her soft skin. While he did that he kicked off his shoes.

He softly sucked on her shoulder, just enough to not leave marks. She tilted her head back and moaned at his sinful touches. She pulled him closer and breathed against his hair. She noted his masculine cologne along with his clean scent. She kept one hand in his hair and the other travelled between them to touch his jacket buttons. “You’re overdressed.” She said breathily and he pushed him back against the couch. She hurriedly undid the ribbon around his collar and unbuttoned his jacket. Her deft fingers made quick work of his white shirt.

When it revealed his lightly muscled body she hummed in approval. She leaned down and kissed down his neck and chest. She left hickies on his firm stomach and trailed down to the top of his pants. She looked up at him with a naughty smile. “Do you have condoms?” He shook his head and she stood up. “Let me go get some, I don’t know what your size is.” She said sheepishly and went over to the mini bar. While she was looking he stood up and shrugged off his clothes. She returned quickly with a few different sizes.

She pushed him back on the couch and kneeled in between his legs. She tugged off his belt and started to undo his zipper. She smiled at the large bulge in his underwear and lightly rubbed him through the fabric. “Ah Risette…” He groaned as she freed his erection. “Rise. My name is Rise.” She said and grabbed the condoms. She found his size and ripped the foil using her teeth, she slowly rolled in onto him. “How do you want to do it?” She asked and stroked him lightly. 

“Sit on my lap.” He ordered and she shuddered at his sudden authority. She pressed her covered heat against his, she was soaked from how turned on he had made her. He leaned down and kissed her softly as he undid her bra. He kissed her shoulder as he eased her bra off. The brunette shuddered at his gentleness and pressed her bare chest against his. He flipped them over so her back was pressed against the couch and he was hovering above her.

The blue haired man kissed her neck and went down to her chest. He started to suck on one of her nipples and pinched the other. ‘She’s rather beautiful.’ Naoto noted as he switched breasts. The brunette moaned and pulled him closer. He released her nipples and kissed down her stomach and kissed just above her panties. “I assume you’re clean.” He said as he eased her panties off of her long legs and revealed her clean shaven lips. Rise blushed, “Of course, I get tested each time after I have sex.” She explained and he leaned down and kissed her thighs.

He kissed up her leg until she could feel her breath against her. She shuddered and grabbed onto his hair. He smiled and started to kiss the other thigh, she groaned in frustration and tried to pull his head against her. He noticed her tugging and decided to tease her some more. He kissed just above clit and softly sucked on the skin there. “Naoto please!” She was shaking from frustration and only then did he finally touch her directly causing her to gasp.

He flattened his tongue and took long licks and would end by kissing her clit. He experimented with what the brunette liked by switching to using only the tip of his tongue and drew a line over her lips and swirled over her clit. He switched back and forth between the two techniques and soon Rise was a moaning and shaking mess. ‘She tastes sweet...’ He noted and pushed his tongue inside of her causing her to jolt and tighten her hold on him. “Do - Don’t st-stop!” She practically screamed and he pressed a finger inside of her and made a ‘come hither’ motion. He sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves and pressed in a second finger. He pressed against her G-spot and her eyes blew wide open.

“Oh god! Right there!” She was trembling and was so close. Naoto listened to her and shortened his strokes to solely focus on her g-spot and he flicked his tongue over her clit. Her body tensed and her mouth opened in silent scream. He held her as her body trembled and she held his hair tightly. She released against his fingers and he licked up the juices. Rise was extra sensitive and shuddered as he continued to lick her. He kissed back up her body and whispered in her ear. “Are you alright?” She nodded her head in a daze. “God that was amazing.” She breathed out against his shoulder. She felt him against her thigh and noticed how hard he was. She trailed her hands down his chest to his stomach. Her hand traced his happy trail and she reached down to stroke him.

He leaned his forehead against the couch as her feather like touches made goosebumps raise on his skin. “Fuck me Naoto. Make me cum as hard as before.” Rise whispered in his ear and wrapped her legs around his waist. He shuddered at her silky voice and grabbed onto his hardness. He rubbed the tip against her before lining himself up. He looked back up into her eyes, “Are you sure?” He asked and she swore her heart fluttered. She tightened her legs around him and forced him inside. He pushed in all the way and groaned as the tight heat wrapped around him. She let out a low whine at the feeling of him filling her up.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered against his neck. “Stop being so nice.” She said quietly. Naoto smiled softly and kept still to make sure he wouldn’t hurt her. ‘She’s so tight.’ He observed. She slowly adjusted and rolled her hips against him. He moaned softly and grabbed onto her hips. He slowly pulled out till he was almost completely out and pushed all the way in. He set a slow and steady rhythm. The brunette moaned loudly as he continued to unwavering pace. “Faster.” She moaned and almost immediately he sped up his thrusts.

The dancer moved with him in time with his thrusts and her mind was fogged over. She vaguely felt him smirk against her skin and he adjusted his thrust and brushed against her G-spot. She screamed in pleasure and raked her nails over his back. The blue haired man leaned back on his knees and had a naughty smirk on his face as he grabbed her leg and held it over his shoulder. He held on her leg as he rolled his hips so he stroked her G-spot and clitoris. She couldn’t screw her head on right as waves of pleasure washed over her whole body.

She tried to grasp onto something as she felt herself get close again. She tried to tell Naoto that but all that came out were moans and broken words. He noticed her trying to grip onto one of the pillows and grabbed her hand. The blue haired man interlaced their fingers as she orgasmed. He groaned loudly as she tightened around him and she shook from the intensity. He watched her as she slowly came down from her high, her hair was disheveled, her eyes half lidded and glazed over, her skin was flushed red and her chest was rising and falling sporadically. He sighed happily and kissed her leg.

Rise looked up to see the sweet gesture and still felt how hard he was inside of her. “Keep going. I want you to finish.” She said and tried to pull him closer, but her body felt like jelly. He laughed at her sluggish limbs and placed her leg down again. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, “Is it alright if I continue?” He asked softly against her lips. “I already told you to.” She said and wrapped her arms around him again. He moved slowly and gradually resumed their fast pace from before.

Naoto was enjoying the brunette holding him and moaning against him as he sped up his thrusts. He removed one of his hands from her hips and travelled over her smooth skin. His hand traveled to her breasts and tweaked her nipple. The brunette moans loudened as his hands moved lower and he rubbed her clit. He felt himself get closer as she tightened around him again. He nibbled her ear and whispered hotly, “I’m getting close.” He felt her grip on him tighten and she moaned loudly. “So am I!” He tried to keep his rhythm but as he reached his finish his thrusts became more erratic. He kissed her again and swallowed her scream as she climaxed with him. 

He moaned her name and rolled his hips to ride out their orgasms. As they came off their highs they stayed holding each other. When they pulled apart Naoto held onto the condom and pulled out slowly. He took it off and tied the condom before putting in some tissues and throwing it in the trash. Rise watched his naked form as he did this and loved how disheveled he looked compared to when she first saw him. His hair was matted and sticking to his forehead. His body seemed relaxed and his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

He surprised her yet again when he came back to her and offered her a hand. She blushed as she took his hand and he pulled her up. He had to support her as her legs were still wobbly. “Are you alright?” He asked softly. “Yeah I’m great. You were great.” She said nervously and she had butterflies in her stomach when he smiled gently at her. “I’ll help you get dressed,” He said and grabbed her underwear. “I can do it myself.” She said and grabbed the panties from him.

He nodded and grabbed his own clothing. The two got dressed in relative silence since neither one knew what to say to the other. Rise had finished putting on her underwear when she knew she had to ask him to see her again. Naoto had only put on his pants when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He placed his hand over hers. “Yes?” He asked gently and looked back at her. “I was wondering if I’d be able to see you again.” She realized how stupid she must have looked, asking someone she just barely met and had sex with to see them again.

“When are you free?” He asked and the dancer was more than surprised. “Uh I’m free this Friday.” She said quickly and he turned around to face her. “Alright, let me give you my card and we can go on a date.” He said and reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. She blushed when he said date. He handed her a very professional looking business card. She looked it over and her mouth widened when she read his occupation. “You’re a detective!?” She was so confused. He chuckled at her outburst and put his shirt on.

“Yes I am, I had came here on reports of prostitution, drug abuse, and under age drinking. Though I think I can safely say I found something much better.” He said and looked into her eyes. “Good to know I’m better than drug abuse.” She said jokingly and he chuckled softly. “I hope this doesn’t put a damper on our date.” He said and she shook her head. “No it doesn’t, I’ll be happy to see you again.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and continued to get dressed. She had just finished putting on her clothes when the fully dressed detective hugged her from behind. 

“I’m glad I got to meet you.” He said softly and she giggled. She turned to look at him and kissed him. Naoto kept the kiss slow and gentle as he been that whole time. They pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. Rise had a mischievous look on her face. “You know, I’m free now~” She purred and the detective smiled. “Alright let’s go.” He lead her out of the room and out the bar. The dancer waved to her co workers as they were closing up and they all gave her a thumbs ups. Unknownst to her, Naoto was taking her out for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick story I had written some time ago when i was taking a break from my longer fanfic and wanted something short to help my brain rest. This is also a little test fanfic for my friend who wants me to write Corvo/Outsider


End file.
